The present disclosure relates generally to multi-party sharing of data displayed on a computer screen.
With the increase in telecommuting and employees located worldwide, real-time collaboration has gained momentum as an important component in multimedia communications.
One example of conventional desktop sharing is a remote desktop in which a user can access a session that is running on their computer while at a remote computer. For example, the user can connect to their work computer from home and have access to their applications, files, and network resources as though the user were in front of their work computer. This type of desktop sharing is normally configured for use by one party located at the remote computer and the user typically has full access to entire applications and files.
Web conferencing is one example wherein multiple parties each having their own computer are connected to other participants via the Internet. The participants may use, for example, a web-based application where attendees of the meeting will simply enter a “URL” or website meeting address to enter the live meeting or conference. Each participant will then view the same presentation material on their desktop. If a participant wants to share data, the user has to upload the data so that it is available for other participants to view.